


Don't Bet on The Cat

by Ambercreek



Category: Tenkai Knights
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ceylan makes a note never to make a bet with Guren ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Bet on The Cat

Ceylan had much better way of spending his Friday evening and none of it included him spending it with Guren.

"Do we really have to do this?" groaned Ceylan as he laid his head down on Guren’s computer desk.

He doesn’t even know why he made that bet with Guren but then again Ceylan does enjoy a challenge.

Just not this one.

"It’s not all that bad, I promise." Ceylan just shoots him a disgusted glare.

"Easy for you to say, you are the one that likes cats." He replies given a huff of air.

Guren just rolled his eyes and pressed the play button. It was an hour compilation of “viral cat videos.” It wasn’t that Ceylan didn’t like cats, but he much rather stick with dogs, even if the ones he owns avoids him.

The blue knight can almost feel his soul leave his body around 30 minutes in. Barely paying attention to the computer screen at this point. But he just goes on and makes it look like he is watching, so Guren doesn’t give him any disappointing looks. 

Guren’s laugh was really nice to listen to though. Not that Ceylan would ever dare to say that out loud.

Time just seem to fly by, he didn’t know that it was over until he saw the black screen.

"Okay we are done here." Guren said shutting down his computer.

"Finally." Ceylan replied stretching out his arms. "I don’t think I could handle anymore cats, seriously how can you handle all of these?"

Ceylan got up from his chair and walked over to the bedroom door. Just before he went to open it he was cut off.

"Hey Ceylan." He turned around so he was facing the red knights. Is it him or does his face look a little flushed?

"I had a nice time tonight, sorry about ringing you into this with a bet." Guren almost sounded sad.

"Eh it’s nothing, I had fun too, i guess." He turned back to the door and opened it. Stepping out into the hallway.

"See ya Guren." with that he disappeared into the hallway, down the stairs and out the front door.


End file.
